It is well known that babies and infants quickly fall asleep when in a car seat of a moving vehicle. Parent have been known to place a crying infant in the car seat and drive the vehicle to get the infant to sleep. However, the infant often awakens when the vehicle stops moving temporarily or for an extended period. When an infant awakens and begins to fuss mid-drive, a parent or caregiver may sacrifice driving safely, in order to continue driving while simultaneously attempting to soothe the infant.